chosenrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript for School Daze
School Daze Jishyo 1:14 pm: clears her throat and says in her best Buffy-voice, "Previously on CHOSEN..." Jishyo 1:15 pm: Casey Smith and Professor Thomas were hiding in the bamboo forest area of the Hei Zen Garden, watching the formidable vampire force ready to chow down on the History Department's student body. Jishyo 1:17 pm: And a mysterious figure that turned into worms may still be out there... watching them. Jishyo 1:17 pm: Casey Smith, you're up to bat :) [] 1:17 pm: (quick ooc....that color is hard to read....I either need to chanfe the back ground or can we change the color of the text? Jishyo 1:18 pm: How about this? [] 1:18 pm: better thanks [] 1:18 pm: "We need to get in there, but we can't take them head-on." [] 1:19 pm: "hmmm maybe look for a different way in? or a distraction?" [] 1:20 pm: "Not enough of us for a distraction. We can sneak around.. Oh, hell.." [] 1:20 pm: checks herself for her cellphone. Jishyo 1:20 pm: starts rolling some dice: (1d10) Jishyo 1:20 pm: -> 1d10 (8) [] 1:20 pm: Call for help?? [] 1:21 pm: "No, see if they see a back door from inside." [] 1:22 pm: looks at the phanlet to see if there is a service entrance Jishyo 1:22 pm: Looks like Casey and the Professor are going to need to be sneaky and quietly tiptoe around for an entrance. Roll to see if they do! [] 1:23 pm: starts rolling some dice: (d10+12) [] 1:23 pm: -> 1d10 (7)+ 12 (12) = 19 [] 1:23 pm: stalks around the building [] 1:23 pm: leads the way, trying to avoid any of the vamps. [] 1:24 pm: starts rolling some dice: (1d20+2) [] 1:24 pm: -> 1d20 (20)+ 2 (2) = 22 [] 1:24 pm: (A natural 20..ohwait. :D )) Jishyo 1:24 pm: A combination of most of Trudy's lackeys being stupid, and Casey and the Profesor being awesome- helps you make a trip around the tower. Jishyo 1:24 pm: ah Jishyo 1:25 pm: yeah- switch that to a 1d10 [] 1:25 pm: lol yea [] 1:25 pm: starts rolling some dice: (1d10+2) [] 1:25 pm: -> 1d10 (9)+ 2 (2) = 11 Jishyo 1:25 pm: I'll count that this time since it is a natural, but yes- 1d10 for next roll, pleuase Jishyo 1:27 pm: Now Casey and Professor can clearly see the Tower is very well guarded- seven vampires monitor the ground entrances. They even notice the various frogs and other animals hanging around, sometimes for fun throwing a rock in their direction to see if it hits. It usually does. Jishyo 1:29 pm: But from your vantage point, you also notice that the bamboo trees are pretty tall- much higher than where the lackeys are. A few bamboo trees are as tall as the other sturdier trees nearby Jishyo 1:29 pm: A couple of those with a dark heavy bark grow so tall they frame the window in one of the top floors of the tower. Jishyo 1:30 pm: Action back to Casey! [] 1:30 pm: "hmmm looks like we might have to climb" [] 1:30 pm: whispers, pointing up to the window. "I might be able to make that without much help. You think you can?" [] 1:31 pm: "well maybe with a little help? I can try....yes I will try you go first [] 1:31 pm: "You sure? I'll help you up." [] 1:32 pm: "well I guess....." [] 1:33 pm: (Can Casey toss him up?) [] 1:34 pm: "maybe lower something after you get out there?? look for a rope or drapes or something" Jishyo 1:34 pm: He's lean, but there might be some damage if you throw him or you could risk alerting the guards. [] 1:34 pm: "..Yeah, that's probably a better idea." [] 1:34 pm: uses the bamboo for a boost to get up myself. [] 1:34 pm: laughs "much more comfortavle with that then flying Jishyo 1:34 pm: As the Professor and Casey are whispering, they hear the guards talk amongst themselves. Some say things like- "Do you really think Steve can pull off Trudy's vision?" and "Steve was full-on banging Trudy, he's really upset about her final death." [] 1:34 pm: starts rolling some dice: (d10+12) [] 1:34 pm: -> 1d10 (5)+ 12 (12) = 17 Chosen: Ashene has left at 1:35 pm+ Jishyo 1:36 pm: Already at a high position, the boost helped you get to the big sturdy tree growing right near the window. It's less than a foot away from the window. [] 1:37 pm: looks at the window, then back down to the professor. [] 1:37 pm: (anything to help him up with from her current position? Also, is the window blocked in any way?) Jishyo 1:38 pm: The guards don't even notice Casey above their heads, continuing to talk, "How exactly does sustainable feeding work?" and another replies, "We feed, but we don't drain. Give them some free range too. Bigger population helps." Jishyo 1:39 pm: The window is luckily open, and as Casey slips quietly inside she sees the dinning hall is still empty. A few chairs and plates are turned over. She spots some table linens, though. [] 1:40 pm: whispers "that does not sound good" [] 1:40 pm: grabs the table linens from inside, lowering them quietly to the professor, trying to get him up to the relatively-safe dining room. Jishyo 1:41 pm: And Professor, it's your turn! :) [] 1:42 pm: will look for a time when the gaurds are not looking and will start to climn Chosen: Yasul has left at 1:42 pm+ [] 1:42 pm: starts rolling some dice: (1d10+2) [] 1:42 pm: -> 1d10 (3)+ 2 (2) = 5 Chosen: Ashene has left at 1:43 pm+ Jishyo 1:44 pm: As the Professor starts to climb, he loses his balance on a bamboo tree- rustling the leaves dramatically. His grip is tight on the linens and he hasn't fallen- but the movement is noticed by three of the guards [] 1:44 pm: (Would it be possible to pull him up?) [] 1:44 pm: "oh great!" [] 1:44 pm: or use a drama point and try again? Jishyo 1:44 pm: One with a crooked nose says, "Sounds bigger than a bird." Jishyo 1:45 pm: Welcome to try either. [] 1:45 pm: starts rolling some dice: (1d10+7) [] 1:45 pm: -> 1d10 (7)+ 7 (7) = 14 Jishyo-> 1:45 pm: You used a drama point? ->Jishyo 1:46 pm: yes it adds 5 right Jishyo-> 1:46 pm: Yep [] 1:46 pm: trieds to scramble quickly up to the window ->Jishyo 1:46 pm: 19 left! [] 1:47 pm: pulls up on the sheet as soon as she hears the noise, assuming nothing's likely to wrip. Jishyo 1:47 pm: Before the guard thinks to look up, another frog crosses his path. It goes, "Ribbit!" and just for fun- the guard STOMPS on it. His lackey friends laugh as they continue to survey the area. ->Jishyo 1:48 pm: another roll? Jishyo 1:48 pm: And Casey's up! :) [] 1:48 pm: (Where's the professor right now?) Jishyo 1:49 pm: He's successfully scrambled up to the window, a bit dazed- but otherwise unharmed. [] 1:50 pm: plops through the window huffing and puffing Jishyo-> 1:50 pm: We're good [] 1:50 pm: "So, we need to get down to the people, and find a somewhat quiet way back out. And I don't think the window will work." [] 1:50 pm: starts to head back towards the stairway where they first met the Watcher. [] 1:51 pm: "agreed maybe we should look for a service entrance or maybe get we can get them barricaded and then call for help?" [] 1:52 pm: follows pulling out hie cross and sword [] 1:52 pm: "I don't think that'll work. I mean, what are the cops going to do? Arrest the vampires? Shoot them?" Jishyo 1:53 pm: The two of you walk down the stairs quietly, but luckily it seems most of the vampires are outside at the moment. You reach the lobby of the tower, which features beautiful scroll paintings and the restored antique elevator that took the group up. [] 1:53 pm: "well I was thinking they might run if enough show up?" Jishyo 1:53 pm: Casey's up! [] 1:53 pm: looks for stairs down to the basement, wanting to avoid the elevator if possible. [] 1:54 pm: "Maybe. They could also see it as meals on wheels." [] 1:55 pm: "yea I suppose I am little new at this. So are there a lot of vampires? seems like we have a convention here tonight" Jishyo 1:55 pm: It's a bit frustrating. You remember there were shouts of vampires needing to climb another set of stairs to get to you, but as quietly as you look- nothing seems obvious. [] 1:56 pm: "Sorta. I mean, they're usually in smaller groups. But yeah, there can be a lot of them." [] 1:56 pm: "..Crap, do you know if there were another set of stairs?" ->Jishyo 1:56 pm: so the stairs i took early did not go down? Jishyo-> 1:56 pm: Nope, just up. [] 1:57 pm: "maybe throught the service area? seems like that would make the most sense since regular guess would not need to go down there" [] 1:58 pm: "Otherwise no...I have not seen anything at all" [] 1:58 pm: "Good thinking. Let's head that way, there's no stairs here." [] 2:00 pm: runs back around to the service area, seeing if there's an extra set of stairs over there. [] 2:01 pm: \me will look through the service are trying to find clues on what knocked everyone out as we search for stairs" Jishyo 2:02 pm: Casey takes a left to the service area, instead finding a kitchen. Most of the appliances are off, but there's a quiet hum. Although most of what you see is a plain industral kitchen complete with refrigerator, sinks and a cutting board. Jishyo 2:03 pm: There is a long scroll in the corner of the room however Jishyo 2:03 pm: And when you peek underneath it, you see there's a locked door. Jishyo 2:03 pm: Professor's up! :) [] 2:04 pm: \me will appraoch the door...trying it..is it locked Jishyo-> 2:04 pm: I think you need to do it the other way /me ->Jishyo 2:05 pm: is the door open? ->Jishyo 2:05 pm: or locked? Jishyo-> 2:05 pm: Nope [] 2:05 pm: "Professor, you know anything about picking locks?" [] 2:06 pm: tries the door "hmm it seems to be locked" [] 2:06 pm: "well no not really....computers, history, sceince...not lockpicking" [] 2:07 pm: "try busting it down?" [] 2:07 pm: "Well, might have to..Right, yeah." Chosen: has left at 2:07 pm+ [] 2:07 pm: will put a shoulder into the door [] 2:08 pm: (How sturdy does the door look?) [] 2:08 pm: starts rolling some dice: (1d10+2) [] 2:08 pm: -> 1d10 (7)+ 2 (2) = 9 Jishyo 2:09 pm: The Professor takes a crack at the door and manages to break one of the hinges, but it remains stubbornly shut. Although, it does appear to be breaking. [] 2:10 pm: rubs his should and tries again [] 2:10 pm: "Professor, gimme a shot at it." [] 2:10 pm: starts rolling some dice: (1d10+2) [] 2:10 pm: -> 1d10 (10)+ 2 (2) = 12 Chosen: has left at 2:10 pm+ Jishyo-> 2:11 pm: I'll apply that roll to your next roll Jishyo-> 2:11 pm: Go ahead and give it a shot! :) ->Jishyo 2:11 pm: lol o biggy [] 2:11 pm: starts rolling some dice: (d10+6) [] 2:11 pm: -> 1d10 (3)+ 6 (6) = 9 [] 2:11 pm: moves out the way and allows Casey to take a look [] 2:12 pm: moves to shoulder the door with the professor. [] 2:12 pm: apparently slips. Jishyo 2:13 pm: Between the two of you, the last hinge comes off. [] 2:13 pm: sets up the yellow slipper when wet sign "Watch out Casey" Jishyo 2:13 pm: The door falls down a staircase and with the open doorway you can clearly hear someone crying down below. [] 2:14 pm: shakes her head. "Thanks, professor." [] 2:15 pm: looks down the stairway and starts down the stairs cautioniously [] 2:15 pm: hears the noises, starts moving down the stairs without too much worry about vamps. Jishyo 2:15 pm: A voice calls out, "Well look who came to the party!" [] 2:16 pm: turns towards the voice, stopping in her tracks. Jishyo 2:16 pm: Two vampire guards emerge from the shadows, moving away from a cage holding a crying Charisma and two other students. [] 2:16 pm: readies the cross Jishyo 2:17 pm: Both vampires hiss a the holy symbol. ->Jishyo 2:18 pm: brb quick bio ->Jishyo 2:18 pm: ]' Jishyo 2:18 pm: One vampire who apparently stole one of the waiter's outfits is decked in Chinese robes. His friend is in regular street clothes but puts away a pack of playing cards the two seemed to be engaged in earlier. Jishyo 2:19 pm: The one in robes chuckles, "Heh- this is the slayer? I thought she was blonde?" Jishyo 2:19 pm: Charisma from her place in the cage screams out, "Casey get out of here! They're crazy!!!" [] 2:20 pm: "You're an idiot. Didn't you hear? There's more than one Slayer in the world now. Tell me where the rest of them are, and I won't have to beat it out of you." [] 2:20 pm: gets into a combat stance, stake at the ready. Jishyo 2:21 pm: He just chuckles, "They're free range now. Just needed more potion to send away these last three." [] 2:21 pm: looks to Casey and tries to postion himself to corner the one in the street clothes with the cross and sword [] 2:21 pm: "I heard something about this....I think they are trying to setup these people as captives for feeding" [] 2:22 pm: "That's messed up, even for vampires." [] 2:22 pm: "Though I did also hear the since Trudy is dead...Steve was thinking it was not a good plan. too bad he never told you too" [] 2:22 pm: goes to open with a punch on the one dressed in robes, as soon as the fighting starts. Chosen: mjb235 has left at 2:23 pm+ Jishyo 2:23 pm: Roll for initiative! Jishyo 2:23 pm: Although I think let's see- Casey and then Prof? Jishyo 2:23 pm: Let's see if the vampires get the upper hand [] 2:24 pm: starts rolling some dice: (d10+7) [] 2:24 pm: -> 1d10 (3)+ 7 (7) = 10 [] 2:24 pm: starts rolling some dice: (1d10+2) [] 2:24 pm: -> 1d10 (4)+ 2 (2) = 6 Jishyo 2:24 pm: SMACK! [] 2:24 pm: (Rolling high numbers is too mainstream or something. :( ) Jishyo 2:25 pm: Casey's fist hits robe's vampire square in the jaw, surprising him [] 2:25 pm: (lol not my night I guess) Jishyo 2:25 pm: The professor attempts to use his sword, but even with a combat boost to 8- street clothes vampire is a bit too quick Jishyo 2:26 pm: He even jibes, "Who do you think you are? King Arthur? Go back to your little circle table!" [] 2:27 pm: (I'll give the professor the comeback for that one. ;) ) ->Jishyo 2:28 pm: my turn? or is the vampire attacking? Jishyo 2:28 pm: Prof, does he win? Go ahead and roll to see if you can dodge [] 2:29 pm: starts rolling some dice: (1d10+5) [] 2:29 pm: -> 1d10 (5)+ 5 (5) = 10 Jishyo 2:29 pm: The professor slips out of the way, knocking into some empty cages- but gets away from the vampire [] 2:30 pm: will swing his sword at the vamp as he dodges Jishyo 2:30 pm: Robes vampire will try to attack Casey by grabbing her neck- does he do it? [] 2:31 pm: starts rolling some dice: (d10+12) [] 2:31 pm: -> 1d10 (10)+ 12 (12) = 22 [] 2:31 pm: (nice) Jishyo 2:31 pm: He misses by a mile, stumbling over a table and falling partially prone down. Jishyo 2:32 pm: Charisma yells, "He's down, now's the time to run!" lost due to lost connection marroon69 3:51 pm: "Agreed seems like you were desparate to get your little plan going. such an open attack like this" marroon69 3:52 pm: "You might have gotten away with one or two disappearing but not the entire group....seems sloppy adn desparate to me" Jishyo 3:52 pm: She jerks her head outside, "I got Pete all to myself as long as I behaved. But the rest- they need to mill around a little somewhere else. Feel safe. Then we take what we can. Again and again. And again. Do you know how much blood you sack of bones produce in a month? We can easily get three or four units out of you. Easy." Chatter: esotericenigma has entered at 3:52 pm thelazyblank 3:54 pm: "So, you've got the teleporting, the food, everything you need. So long as people keep coming here. But where the hell do the people go?" Chatter: pruttm has entered at 3:54 pm Jishyo 3:54 pm: Josie begins to chant marroon69 looks to Casey..."Uhmmmm waht the heck is this?" thelazyblank 3:55 pm: "No idea...But it's not good.." Jishyo 3:55 pm: Suddenly the vampires from outside rush in- bum rushing you back down the stairs- you smell the scent of cinnamon and POOF! Jishyo 3:56 pm: You and the Professor find yourself inside a tiny Chinese village. thelazyblank tries to charge in, give a good shot at stopping it..Only to fall onto the ground. thelazyblank 3:56 pm: "What..the hell.." Jishyo 3:57 pm: No, it's actually quite large- with an expansive forest with a hill. A monastry sits atop it Chatter: otarsus has entered at 3:57 pm marroon69 dazed and confused stumbles for something to right himself and gathers his wits as he takes in the situation marroon69 3:58 pm: "Uhmmm we are not in Kansas anymore...." Jishyo 3:58 pm: You take a look around and see others from the History Department milling around, including a few other people dressed... definitely like they're from another time marroon69 mumbles to himself thelazyblank 3:58 pm: "Or anywhere else I'd know of. Char? Where's Char?" Chatter: Roto has entered at 3:59 pm Jishyo 3:59 pm: You walk around and POOF! Charisma's curvy body plops into you. Jishyo 3:59 pm: She wakes up, stumbles and hits the chest of a tall figure thelazyblank mutters. "Well, there's that..answer.." Jishyo 4:00 pm: He has a white beard and literally looks like a smiling Buddha come to life. marroon69 pulls out his phone. and checks for service Jishyo 4:00 pm: He shakes his head, "There's no service here. That was sort of the whole point." Jishyo 4:01 pm: Charisma stands up, "Where are we now?" Jishyo 4:01 pm: The older Chinese man says, "The House of Reflection." marroon69 4:01 pm: "Waht year is it?" thelazyblank 4:02 pm: "And..weren't we at the House of Reflection before?" marroon69 4:03 pm: "yes that was one of the outlying buildings at the gardens." Jishyo 4:03 pm: He shrugs, "For me and Dashiell, 2004. Though I suspect some time has come and gone. The Watcher's Council has used this site for centuries as a retreat, a way to build skills. Who knew Quentin Tavers was stupid enough to let this place get sold off, although- I suppose being dead is his excuse." marroon69 4:04 pm: "Dashiell Psot? marroon69 4:04 pm: opps Post? marroon69 looks around did the vampires that attack us also come through Jishyo 4:05 pm: A warm hand touches Casey's shoulder and she looks up to see a very handsome looking dark-haired man with stricking blue eyes touching her. "We're inside in the model." thelazyblank 4:05 pm: "The kid from the.. empty..blood jar..Well, kid, adult, whoever. Was a cute..baby.." thelazyblank looks up at the man, probably grinning way too big for someone who just jumped a portal. thelazyblank 4:29 pm: "If we reverse the magic, maybe everyone can get out of here in one piece...Hey, professor, do you still have the powder?" marroon69 reaches into his pocket..."I do" marroon69 produces the powder Jishyo 4:30 pm: Dashiell shakes his head, "It's no good- Hope and I have already tried it and only the-" Jishyo 4:30 pm: He blinks Jishyo 4:31 pm: He holds you tight and almost like a light bulb going off in his head, "You're a Slayer. Not the-the Slayer." thelazyblank 4:31 pm: "I slew two of the weaker vamps. They dro..." Jishyo 4:31 pm: But his smile is wide and he says happily, "But you're a slayer." marroon69 4:31 pm: What are you talkinga bout? thelazyblank pauses, awkward back pat. "Yeah. I'm a Slayer." Jishyo 4:32 pm: The older man ushers Casey up to the monstary, "We need to get you up there." Jishyo 4:32 pm: Dashiell's running up, "Everyone to the monastry!" thelazyblank 4:33 pm: "Wait, what? What's up there?" marroon69 follows trying to see if he can take pictures with his phone thelazyblank follows along as well, making sure Char and everyone does too. Jishyo 4:34 pm: Hope explains, "Normally we had a key out. We could leave whenever we want. But that blonde vampire took it when she got in." Jishyo 4:34 pm: Charisma follows Casey up the mountain, hanging back a little though so she's right behind Dashiell. Chatter: fenixphire has entered at 4:36 pm Jishyo 4:36 pm: Dashiell rushes to your side, "But this ground was built as a place for the Slayer to train, to meditate. Sometimes for years, until they meditated on the right answer." thelazyblank 4:36 pm: "So? What're we gonna do? What's happening with the key?" Jishyo 4:37 pm: Hope opens the door to the monastery, "You're our key." thelazyblank stops. "Wait, what? What do I have to do?" marroon69 looks bewildred "the key? How is that?" bloodtide 4:39 pm: I created room "D&D Game Room" Jishyo 4:40 pm: Dashiell gestures to the monastery to the Professor, "This whole place- monastery and the whole bit- was a training ground. Sometimes a Slayer would enter to find the answers inside- come out a stronger fighter, a more keen observer. Now the Council usually had the entrance coin to exit out, but more often than not- they were here to see the Slayer develop their skill." marroon69 4:41 pm: "Oh How does that help the rest of us?" Jishyo 4:41 pm: Hope takes Charisma's hand, "All your friend needs to do confront what's inside the monastery and win. Then we can get out!" marroon69 4:41 pm: "oh" thelazyblank 4:42 pm: "..Right, well. What's inside the monastery?" Jishyo 4:43 pm: Dashiell tries to hide his worry, "I don't know. It's supposed to be- different for everyone who goes in. I can't tell you how many times, I've tried-to get us out. But I go in, and I see nothing." thelazyblank sighs, holding onto the stake a little tighter. thelazyblank 4:44 pm: "Well, while that's not really..helpful, it's better than nothing." thelazyblank starts walking towards the door of the monastary. "Anyone else have some last minute words of support?" marroon69 4:46 pm: "Ahhmmm does she have to go in alone? marroon69 4:46 pm: Can I go with???? Jishyo 4:47 pm: Hope ponders, "I honestly don't know." Chatter: Jaessiana has entered at 4:48 pm thelazyblank 4:48 pm: "Um, did watchers come with their Slayers?" marroon69 4:48 pm: "Well I will try to enter I guess.....seems like it would be important to help as much as possible" Jishyo 4:48 pm: Hope considers, "On occassion." Jishyo 4:50 pm: Dashiell looks at the ground, "It's useless. I go in and I don't see anything." thelazyblank 4:50 pm: "Well, if you're up for it, Professor. You can be my honorary watcher. At your own risk, though. I mean, we have no idea what's going to happen." marroon69 4:51 pm: "Ok well I am not sure what that means "Watcher" but I am not alone you to go in there alone....so lead on Csay Smith" Jishyo 4:51 pm: Dashiell holds your shoulder Jishyo 4:52 pm: He turns to Casey, "You've got this." thelazyblank 4:52 pm: "I'd say we'd all go in, but.. well..Right. I can do this." thelazyblank opens the door dramatically. Jishyo 4:53 pm: Annnd credits!